Prisioneiro do Caos
by Bella RM
Summary: "Deambulo. E vou continuar assim até que a morte me dê a chave desta cela." Bill Kaulitz


~ Nome da oneshot: "Prisioneiro do Caos"  
>~ Sumário: "Deambulo. E vou continuar assim até que a morte me dê a chave desta cela."<p>

"**Prisioneiro do Caos"**

Acordo.  
>Dormes ao meu lado com aquela expressão de anjo à qual só eu tenho acesso. A tez luminosa e jovem dos teus dezassete anos encanta-me. O teu peito sobe e desce numa melodia silenciosa. Suspiras suavemente e reposicionas-te, aproximando-te de mim. Tenho vontade de te beijar. Os teus lábios carnudos, soberbamente apetecíveis inebriam-me os sentidos. Observo o teu peito inocuamente liso, os mamilos rijos e delicados de tom rosado incitam a minha vontade de os tocar com os meus lábios sedentos da tua pele.<br>Afastando-me daquela aura que me faz ficar acelerado, suspiro e observo o lugar onde estamos.

Casa.  
>Aquele espacinho que cheira a nós. Aquele lugar em que tudo tem o nosso nome. Aquele sítio onde está tudo à nossa maneira, usualmente desarrumado por mim, organizado por ti, o nosso pequeno caos. Onde só nós encontramos tudo e só nós não sabemos de nada. Quando este pensamento me ocorre, sinto a minha face moldar-se num sorriso.<br>Devia levantar-me. Encaminhar-me à nossa cozinha, virada do avesso na noite anterior, porque eu decidi cozinhar. Devia lá ir agora, para colocar tudo no lugar, tal como tu gostas.

Observo as portas do meu roupeiro lá ao longe, abertas, mostram a confusão de roupas e acessórios. Só quando tu me obrigas, me dou ao trabalho de as colocar minimamente organizadas.

No fundo, apesar de ao mesmo tempo, me deixares atordoado, só tu me fazes pensar correctamente. Só tu permites que a minha vida não seja um verdadeiro caos.  
>Quando estás comigo és as minhas pernas, os meus braços, a minha cabeça. Guiando-me, apoiando-me, sempre, em tudo. E mais do que isso, amando-me.<p>

Volto a sorrir, compenetrando-me nas tuas pálpebras que não se movimentam.  
>Adoro observar-te a dormir.<p>

É estranho, mas sinto como se eu também estivesse num profundo sono. Sinto-me pacífico e longe de tudo o que é confusão e rebuliço.

Na verdade só consigo suportar este mundo de loucura porque estás comigo. Porque me dás a paz no meio da guerra que mais ninguém poderia dar. Pois, no final de um dia de intensidade descomunal, troco um olhar contigo e sei que me vais acarinhar, vais-me raptar do caos latente que é ser seguido, abominado e assolado pela fama.

Basta, naqueles meros segundos que me coloques a tua mão bonita, brilhante e grande no meu ombro e, eu sinta o meu corpo sorver do teu a energia que estava prestes a esgotar-se.

Basta, aquela piada que me sussurras ao ouvido, para me fazer soltar um sorriso sincero, contrário àquele mecânico que uso para os desconhecidos, pessoas que a uma velocidade alucinante cruzam as nossas vidas.

Basta, que estejas ali.

Volto a olhar-te, volto a apreciar cada centímetro da tua pele que o lençol branco não tapa.

Uma maliciosidade repentina faz-me colocar o piercing entre os dentes e deixar a minha mão deslizar pela tua barriga suave como a de um bebé. Os abdominais marcados são uma das minhas perdições, mas algo está errado.  
>Engulo em seco e reposiciono a minha mão no teu peito inerte. Não se mexe. Por sua vez, o meu peito move-se a uma velocidade exponencialmente rápida.<br>- Tom? – Aproximo o rosto dos teus lábios. Nada. Não há ar. Os meus olhos humedecem. – Tom? Acorda! Tom? – Entro em pânico, puxo-te para os meus braços, mas nada acontece. O teu corpo mantém-se imóvel. Sinto o meu rosto molhar-se, existem lágrimas a banhar o teu rosto também, serão as minhas?

Estás frio, cada vez mais.

Um turbilhão de vozes invade-me. A minha mente turva-se, fico confuso. Continuo bem colado a ti, gritando o teu nome.

Alguém me está a tocar.

- És tu, Tom? – Abro os olhos.

Estou nu. Mas não numa cama. Não na nossa cama. O sítio onde me encontro está um caos. Almofadas, corpos, garrafas vazias, beatas de cigarro, um cheiro mórbido de ganza. Sinto-me atordoado, perdido.  
>- Então meu… 'ta-se bem? 'Tavas a falar… – Olho a pessoa que me interpela. Não a conheço. Porque é que estamos ambos nus?<p>

Quando volto a olhar à minha volta, uma avalanche de memórias aterra que nem uma bola de neve sempre a aumentar de tamanho.

A banda. Tu. _A tua morte._ O meu desespero. A minha vida que se perdeu com a tua. _O fim._ O caos que não corresponde apenas àquela festa, àquela orgia repleta de drogas e luxúria. O caos que me tornou seu prisioneiro assim que perdi o meu anjo da guarda. O meu amor. O meu irmão. Não sei sair daqui sem ti. Não sei sair daqui sem o meu anjo. Não sei sair desta vida movida a nada.

Levanto-me e procuro algo que se possa parecer com roupa. Atrás de um dos sofás encontro um par de calças que parece me servir, será meu? Não me lembro. Pouco interessa. Felizmente os meus boxers estavam por baixo do meu corpo, dorido. Mas não me importo. Nada dói mais que a tua ausência.

Mais um dia. Faço aquilo que me dizem para fazer. Não estás cá, portanto não sei se é errado, não sei se é certo. Faço. Deambulo. E vou continuar assim até que a morte me dê a chave desta cela.

31 de Maio de 2009


End file.
